The Bedtime Story
by Magnus Glitter Bane Alec
Summary: Just a little something for The Unexpected. A fluffy little oneshot with our favourite baby girl.


_So it's another oneshot thingy for The Unexpected. You can blame this one on my friend who couldn't sleep so I decided to write and send her a bedtime story. This is what I made. But then I also started thinking that it would be perfect if I put it in The Unexpected so here you go. Lots of fluff. Hope you like it._

"Once upon a time there was a raven haired boy named Alec.  
But this boy wasn't like all the other boys.  
Because while all the other boys in the magic kingdom played and ran and killed monsters and dragons he liked more to stay on the side and watch.  
That is until one fateful sunny day that he met another boy.  
A strange boy.  
A boy named Jace.  
Anyway this boy stood out from the others too but for a completely different reason.  
It was what was outside more then what was inside. His golden locks and golden eyes noticed by many but golden heart only noticed by one.  
Alec was that one. In his eyes Jace was a picture of perfection. And he couldn't help but want to be selfish and have him all for himself. But you see he wasn't a selfish boy so he didn't. Instead he watched from the sidelines like he always did. But this time his heart hurt as he watched his perfect boy be taken by others. It was then that he noticed that he is even more different than he ever thought. That he was wrong  
Years passed and the raven haired boy grew up like all the others but as he did he learned to always doubt himself. He learned that he isn't worth anything if he isn't perfect and unlike Jace he was far from it.  
Jace always pulled him along though. It was a rare occurrence to see one without the other. But one of the days it did happen in changed Alec's life forever.  
If there was anything Alec hated about himself it were his blue eyes. No one had blue eyes in the kingdom but he did. And he hated it more than anything. It was just another thing to make him different. To make him wrong.  
But it didn't seem everyone thought so after all. That day he met the one who didn't.  
He was walking by the edge of a lake all alone. Jace went with yet another girl and all Alec could do is try not to think of ways to kill the said girl.  
He was doing a very bad job at it though.  
That is until he bumped into someone.  
He didn't see him. Didn't notice that anyone was there at all but as he looked up at the boy he just crashed into he suddenly couldn't take his eyes away. That was the day he met Magnus. A boy with weird cat like eyes and an inappropriate way of talking that made Alec blush more than not.  
The boy was something different. Something new. But he was also something good.  
Alec's life turned upside down then. This boy was making him question everything. Question himself. This boy said his eyes are beautiful. As beautiful as the sea and the sky. This boy kissed him as if he's something precious. This boy called him perfect.  
And as time passed one day the blue eyed boy started believing it. Started believing the sweet words the other was telling him. Started believing that maybe he isn't wrong. And as more time passed and without him even noticing thoughts of Jace were fewer and fewer as Magus tiptoed into his heart and made himself at home.  
But somehow it wasn't a bad thing. Somehow with just a few words of the cat eyed boy he found himself happy for the first time ever. He found himself in love.  
Their love was forbidden however but still they loved all the same.  
They always have and they always will.  
So they found a way to be together because they both knew its worth is. Their love is more than worth it. Their love was a piece of perfection.  
And they lived happily ever after. Sleep well princess"

Alec looked at the sleeping baby in his arms. Rose's ears twitching slightly as she slept peacefully and with a smile on her face. It was a beautiful sight to see.

"You told her your bedtime story again?" A soft whisper came from behind me and I looked over my shoulder even though I knew what I would see. Magnus leaning onto the doorway and looking at us both with a fond expression and eyes full of love. It was also a beautiful sight to see. They are both something I will never get tired of.

"Yes. She seems to love it when I tell it to her." I answered just as softly as I gently put her into her crib that was green today. It was pink yesterday. And knowing Magnus it will probably be something else tomorrow.

"Of course she does love." Arms found themselves around my waist as he came closer and back hugged me, resting his chin onto my shoulder and gazing down at Rose in pure adoration. "Why wouldn't she love it. It's a perfect story. It's our story. It could have passed without Jace though." He added and I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Jace or no Jace I love only you." I turned my head so I can kiss him and in return felt him smile into it.

"And I you darling. Always only you."

And as we looked down at the little bundle that was our daughter I couldn't help but this that it really is a perfect love story. A perfect love to last forever.

Because as the story says; They lived happily ever after.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_It is late and I'm sooo sleepy but I hope you liked this and will review please. If I get any more ideas you know they will be posted. But this is it for now._

_So review my lovelies._


End file.
